


Relax, Recharge & Arrange a Terrarium

by cafephan



Series: Dan and Phil: The Interactive Introverts (spoiler free ii tour fics) [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Reality, tour fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: It's a much needed day off from tour. The two of them enjoy some well deserved private time, and Dan considers whether his new terrarium decor is a little much.





	Relax, Recharge & Arrange a Terrarium

\--

Home is always a welcome sight.

The sun is still high in the sky when they roll their suitcases through the door, casting light through the floor length windows through the half-closed blinds.

“I’d almost forgotten what it’s like to live in anything but a car and small hotel room,” Dan jokes as they finish carrying their cases up the stairs, and he drops his various bags to the floor and stands with his arms out wide in the middle of the room and smiles up at the ceiling. “Hello again, beautiful duplex.”

Phil can’t resist, he drops his bags to the floor and wraps his arms around Dan from behind, and Dan almost instinctively places his arms over Phil’s and sways them both from side to side.

“I missed it.”

“I’m sure it missed you too,” Phil replies, only slightly lifting his feet to rest his head on Dan’s shoulder. “It won’t have seen any cereal thievery for a good couple of weeks.”

At this, Dan laughs and rests his head against Phil’s. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s factually accurate.”

Phil smiles against Dan’s shoulder and angles his head to press a kiss to the bare skin of his neck.

“It’s good to be back.”

“We’re home.”

\--

An hour or so later, after a particularly long joint shower (hotel showers didn’t seem to want to accommodate for two lanky guys wanting to shower together) with countless distractions, they find themselves in the bedroom, Phil sprawled on the bed on his phone and Dan sat on the floor arranging his newest terrarium.

“Are you keeping that in here?” Phil asks.

“I think it’s going near the piano, brighten that corner up a bit.”

“Then wouldn’t it make sense to arrange it in there?”

“Your face would make sense to arrange it in there,” Dan replies almost instantly, continuing to place down moss, his attention not at all diverted.

Phil smiles, he knows why. Since they got back, they’ve never left each other’s sides. Not that they did usually, when on tour, but this was different. This was wanting to cherish every moment of privacy and intimacy they had before they were thrown back into the crazy life of touring.

“Do you think this is too much?” Dan asks, sitting back and looking at his terrarium from a distance.

“I think you’re too much,” Phil replies just as quick as Dan did to his question, and he can practically hear Dan roll his eyes before he reaches over and snatches Phil’s phone. When Phil protests, Dan simply raises an eyebrow, locks Phil’s phone and turns back to the terrarium.

Phil shuffles to the end of the bed and looks over.

“Too much what?”

“Green, bright things, I don’t know. It just doesn’t look right to me.”

“I think it’s cute.”

Dan turns to face him. “Cute?”

“Everything you do is cute,” Phil shrugs.

“Even this?” Dan pauses for a second before slowly bringing up his middle finger and pressing it into Phil’s face.

Phil licks it.

Dan pulls away in disgust and almost shrieks, and Phil laughs.

“Point proven.”

“You’re gross,” Dan wipes his hand against Phil’s shirt then picks up his own phone and clicks onto Instagram. “But I’ll ask those that matter.”

Phil grins and ruffles Dan’s hair. “Still waiting for Pete Wentz to refollow and Nick Jonas to reply, are we?”

Dan flips him off again before filming a short clip asking for people’s opinions, and then locked his phone and climbed up onto the bed, flopping over Phil.

“Why did you let me buy so much terrarium stuff on the way back?”

“Because whilst you were queueing to pay for it I went and got a cupcake from the shop next door,” Phil replies, licking his lips at the memory. Admittedly, he didn’t have the full thing as he found it too tempting not to smush it into Dan’s face (he didn’t regret it), but the majority of it that he did have, he found delicious.

“I’m more than aware of that, actually,” Dan pokes Phil’s back, and Phil bends his leg to gently kick Dan as best he can.

“How’s that?”

“Just a hunch,” Dan replies, and Phil laughs as Dan rolls off of him.

Dan picks up his phone, Phil assumes to check his Instagram poll.

“What’s the verdict?”

“People love it,” Dan replies whilst tapping on the screen a couple more times, “Which is the wrong answer.”

Phil shuffles to sit beside him.

“It’s wrong because they agree with me?”

Dan turns to face him and nods solemnly.

“I will not live in a world where you’re right.”

“You’ve survived nearly twenty-seven years so far,” Phil grins again, and Dan’s poker face shatters instantly, and he breaks into a grin of his own.

“And look where it’s gotten me,” he sighs dramatically and pinches Phil’s cheek.

“Life has been good to you,” Phil gestures to himself and winks, and Dan just continues to stare at him for a couple more seconds before cupping Phil’s cheek in his hand and pressing a long, lingering kiss to his lips, and Phil revels in the warmth it immediately causes to spread through his body.

When he pulls away it’s far too quick for Phil’s liking, so he almost immediately pulls him in for another kiss, and Dan laughs into it.

“Dork,” he says as they break apart, and tangles his fingers in Phil’s newly cut hair.

Phil shrugs, and Dan presses a kiss to his forehead before picking his phone up again and swiping to film a new video for his story. Phil watches with amusement as Dan expresses his (mock) disappointment for the results of the poll.

“And yet you’re making no move to change it,” Phil observes once Dan has posted it.

“Of course not, I like it.”

\--

It’s nearing eleven at night when Phil feels his eyes batting, Dan is already fast asleep in his arms. They’ve done a fair bit of travelling lately, and have even more to come, and everything seems to be catching up with them on a day like this, when they have no responsibilities other than to ‘relax and recharge,’ in the words of Marianne.

Careful not to wake Dan, Phil closes the episode they (mainly himself, Dan fell asleep quite quickly) were watching and shuts down his laptop, and places it on the floor. The room plunges into darkness, and he pulls the duvet up further, to just below Dan’s chin.

It causes Dan to stir slightly, and he snuggles impossibly closer. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.” Phil smiles down at him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Phil instinctively goes to kiss the top of his head but decides against it, he doesn’t Dan to fully wake up, he needs the sleep. “Sleep now.”

“You too.” Dan’s words by this point are mumbles, almost slurred due to him falling into a slumber again.

Phil strokes the back of Dan’s hand gently with the pad of his thumb, the lightest of touches, and doesn’t say another word, just allows himself to fall asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi almost 1am upload, i don't think we've met before
> 
> basically yeah i'm feeling really sad rn (if you follow me on tumblr you'll know why) and i just wanted to try and channel it into something productive and i find pure fluff the most enjoyable and therapeutic to write so here have this fic based on today's - well technically yesterday's - insta stories, let's pretend they were filmed in the bedroom and not obviously in the lounge bc of the reflection of the board games in the terrarium okay cool 
> 
> also i didn't proof read this, i wrote it in literally fifteen minutes and am just posting it straight away so pls excuse any mistakes thanks
> 
> twitter; bloggerhowell
> 
> tumblr; cafephan


End file.
